Custom Wall / Door / Window Objects
'Custom Objects (Wall, Door, Window)' Owl contains an officially supported set of custom objects that enable the usage of several key things in mapping: Walls, doorways, and windows. This is done by server-side mods on some unused objects. However, in order to use these during mapping, you'll need some extra resources. I'll show you the objects, and teach you how to install them so that you can use them on your own mapping projects. 'The Objects' There are 4 main objects used here, a small square wall (Wall017), a doorway (Wall045), a wall piece with a window (Wall063), and an extra long wall (Wall101). Each of these objects has been implemented to replace another object, following this chart: Name: Wall0﻿17 (nto_b_l) ID: 1008 Name: Wall045 (nto_b_s) ID: 1009 Name: Wall063 (nto_b_tw) ID: 1010 Name: Wall101 (para_collision) ID: 3060 Textures The objects come with only one default texture. You can change the visual look you are trying to achieve by using the in-game retexture system via wallpapers. The following is a collection of all the default textures that come with the walls (you can use any texture you want of course, these are just the default ones that come with the mod). https://imgur.com/a/92BA4/layout/grid Download You can download the full resource here: Official Link, Mirror It comes as a .zip file - you do NOT need to unzip this, as MTA will read the .zip file directly (As described below in Installation) Installation This resource is intended to be installed onto a mapping server or into the built in Map Editor that comes with your client (installation remains the same for both cases, as Map Editor is simply a server running in the background when you launch it). I'll list it out in steps to make it short and sweet and to the point. 1. Locate your MTA Server or Map Editor Installation Right click the shortcut you use to launch it (if you have a shortcut on desktop, in folder, or on start menu) and hit 'Open file location', and then enter the 'server' folder. ( ﻿ 2.Navigate to the server's resources (This will be in the folders:mods -> deathmatch ->resources) 3. Place the downloaded .zip-file into this resources folder (not into any sub-folder, and do not extract it, just place the entire .zip into the folder) (Image Example) 4.Return back up to the 'deathmatch' folder now, and find the file called 'mtaserver.conf' - This is your server configuration file. We'll need to edit this to start the resource with the Server / Map Editor. Open this file in Notepad or Notepad++ (I highly suggest Notepad++ as it is much easier and nicer to use when editing files like this, but you can use normal old Notepad still as well) 5.Scroll to the very bottom, and add in the following line just under the last 'resource' line: Make sure this line has the proper amount of spaces at the start so that it lines up with the rest of the lines next to it It will look like this: https://i.imgur.com/03vrX9Z.png 6. Save the file. ﻿ 7. REPEAT Steps 4, 5, & 6 for the file called 'editor.conf' - It's a very similar file to mtaserver.conf but specifically for the Map Editor. It will look like this: https://i.imgur.com/UjQF3ug.png 8. You're done - Restart MTA for Map Editor and Launch it from the Main Menu. You should see a message in your chatbox stating that the objects have been loaded. Open your object spawner and try out one of the objects to confirm it's working (Note: You may not see the message in your chatbox if you connected slower than the resource loaded - it may still have started up, so try spawning an object first). That should be it - you're all set to start mapping with these objects now! Remember, these maps will not work on other servers or map editors unless they implement the same objects and replacements as Owl or use this resource, and that any person who wishes to edit your map using these will need the mod as well to see and edit it correctly. Category:Server Administration